


When Tom Looked at You

by lucienbonaparte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Tom Riddle, Bittersweet, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hogwarts, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sexual Intercourse, Teenage Tom Riddle, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucienbonaparte/pseuds/lucienbonaparte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A detailed account of the sexual encounter you had with Tom Riddle shortly after you started going to Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Tom Looked at You

It was the third time that your professor made you do a scavenger hunt with Tom. It was for the sake of gaining extra points, so was said, but there was a sense that neither of you had a choice in the matter. 

The first two times, Tom disappeared, seemed to make excuses, and left you doing too much of the work. You would have complained if it weren't for your doubts. You were new. You didn’t know him well and, before Dumbledore started sending you two off together, you made the mistake Tom for being nice. He seemed kind to the teachers. At this point, you simply weren’t sure. He seemed a bit cold.

At that moment, you were walking slightly ahead of Tom and, out of hidden frustration, refusing to speak to him. You felt you would like him if you had the sense he liked you back. The sight of his darkly beautiful exterior was frustrating. You thought things like, “I wish I could kiss him on the cheek” and the thought made you want to melt. You glanced at Tom as you were walking and it seemed he’d forgotten you were by his side. He might have been lost in thought. He didn’t notice your glance. You felt somewhat relieved by this. If he had noticed, you would have felt the need to say something - and there was nothing to say.

But you noticed you were no longer holding anything in your hands. “Where’s the list?” you asked Tom.

Tom looked at your hands and then to you. He smiled slightly. “Did you leave it?”

“Oh,” you said, “I don’t want to go back to get it...and I can't remember everything that was on it.”

“We don’t have to,” he said, “Really, do you want to be doing this?”

You paused and stopped walking. “I think we have to...we need the points.”

“But we can afford a break,” said Tom. He started walking away, quickening his pace.

“Wait,” you said, scurrying to catch up with him, your eyes on the movement of his robe.

“You can come with me,” he said, “There’s something I want to try, to see if it works.”

You two were alone in the hall. Tom glanced right and left. He took out his wand. "Aloho Exnihilo."

A door appeared on the wall. It was painted a dull green, very unassuming, but had an intricate golden knob. Tom opened the door. You hesitated but he grabbed your wrist and pulled you inside.

The room was the size of a large closet. I mean, a closet for a mansion. It was only lit by candlelight. The only thing in the room, other than the wall fixtures and candles, was a bed with satin sheets.

"What if someone sees the door?"

"No one can see it when we're inside here," he said.

“Satin sheets.” You touched them with your hand, “I heard it’s best to sleep on satin...because it prevents wrinkles from forming on the face...something like that.” After you said it, you worried if you shouldn’t have mentioned it...if Tom might have found your information tedious.

“Hm.” Tom touched the bed as well, “I heard that too.” He had moved to stand in front of you, in front of the bed. He was now looking at you right in eye. It was the longest he’d ever gazed at you and you suddenly felt your heart pounding in your chest. You placed your palm over your chest and took a deep breath.

“Don’t be nervous,” said Tom, “We’ll rest here for a while. I’m tired.”

“It’s really amazing,” you said, “Thanks for showing me.”

Tom got onto the bed and got under the covers. “It’s chilly in here,” he said, “Why don’t you get in?”

You knew where this might be heading. Part of you was convinced you would tell him no at some point. The other part of you wanted to go all the way. Then again, maybe you were misinterpreting his intentions. 

You got into the bed but made no effort to move closer. Neither of you said anything for minutes. You sat staring at the ceiling and watching the flicker of the candlelight. Tom had his eyes closed. “He really only wanted to rest,” you thought. You turned yourself away, onto your side to face the wall.

Tom sat up. You could hear him removing his clothes, the bed bouncing slightly as he did it.

You rolled onto your back to see him. He was still in his shirt and pants. “Now I’m warm,” he said, “Aren’t you?”

“I am,” you said, “a little.” But you weren’t. You lied. You proceeded to remove the same amount of clothing as him...and then...you had a fairly modest undershirt so you figured you could stand to remove your shirt. As you unbuttoned it, you noticed Tom was looking...but he seemed bored. With your shirt off, goosebumps began to form on your arms. Tom didn’t say anything. He didn’t seem to notice your arms.

But it was chilly and you started shaking slightly.

“Come here,” said Tom. He was now on his side and he opened one of his arms. You slid yourself closer to him and he wrapped his arm around you. Your face was next to his, so close that your eyes couldn’t focus. You could smell him clearly and his scent was glorious. He smelled like burnt wood somehow and it was a complete turn on. Somehow so erotic. Your heart was beating fast again.

Tom pressed his lips against yours. You kissed him back. His lips were so soft. You reached a hand to feel his hair, which was also so soft. Then, his skin...it was soft too.

You noticed his hand was still steadily wrapped around you. It wasn’t wandering for the longest time. But finally he moved it to start feeling your breasts.

You stopped kissing him. “I don’t know,” you said.

“This can be our secret,” he said, reaching his hand under the undershirt.

“If it's our secret...yes.”

He unhooked your bra and and started feeling you. He rubbed your breasts and circled his fingers around your nipples. He then slid off your undershirt and the unhooked bra. Your nipples were so hard from the cold and from feeling so turned on. Tom bent over and swirled his tongue around your right nipple, while cupping your breast on the left. He then sucked on it for a bit before switching sides.

He seemed oddly mechanical, going through motions, without care, yet going through them so well that it didn’t matter. It felt amazing. You almost felt you could orgasm through what he was doing to your chest alone. Again, you ran your fingers through his hair, such silky dark hair.

Tom raised himself up and kissed you on the mouth again. His kisses were surprisingly soft, yet rather dry. Almost sweet feeling, always making you want more. There were a few moments he’d use his tongue, too quick, everything was beautiful, nothing was enough...it made you painfully hungry.

He slid his hand down to remove your bottom clothing. You felt goosebumps forming over patches of your skin as they became exposed. He took no time in removing your panties, tossing them over the side of the bed. He seemed impatient. He pushed your legs apart, his hands holding the knees apart and he observed you down there. 

You felt embarrassed, so exposed, and yet excited about what he would do next.

“You’re so wet,” he said. He unlatched his hand from your right knee and ran his fingers down your leg until he reached your vulva. First, he used the whole underside of his hand to rub you. You were surprised. He applied the perfect amount of pressure and friction. Then, he started switching things up. He briefly, lightly stroked your clitoris, lightly ran his finger down and inserted it into your vagina. Although being more than sufficiently wet, you almost felt too tight at first and yet your body’s resistance to him felt exciting. He then inserted two fingers while his thumb was stroking around your clitoris. 

Your breathing rate drastically increased. You found yourself mouthing, then whispering, “oh”, every single time you felt overwhelmed with the feeling of his hands.

The strange thing is that he wasn’t smiling at all. Noticing this took you out of the moment a bit...but the physical feeling was able to pull you back in.  
He stopped with the fingering and immediately positioned himself for the purpose of eating you out. He stroked your vulva a few times with his fingers but then moved them to your thighs. 

First he was kissing your vulva, kissing your clitoris...with those soft, light lips. And then you felt his tongue swirling, lapping, twisting. “Oh my god,” you said, “Oh my god.” You thought you might die from how good it felt. His soft-feeling tongue, his wet tongue, his forceful tongue.

He pulled away as you were about to come. He started undoing his pants.

His cock was beautiful. It was thick, nice length, but not excessively large either. You didn’t really care how big it was but the truth is that, proportion-wise, it looked great on him. And it was so hard. You wanted him inside of you.

You ran your hand against it, grabbed it, and started to jack him off. But he put his hand against your hand and pulled your hand away.

“You don’t want me to?” you asked him.

“You don’t need to.”

“What about oral?” you asked, surprised to hear yourself speaking to him so frankly...but you wanted to make your jaw sore because of him. You wanted to see him smile, you wanted him to be overwhelmed with it.

“You don’t need to,” he said again.

“But I want to,” you said.

“If you want to, okay, for a little bit.”

You bent over and held his cock, you swirled your tongue around it and then you put as much of it into your mouth and started sucking it. The idea of his cock in your mouth was driving you crazy. But Tom wasn’t reacting at all. You stopped.

Then you and Tom were both sitting on the bed, naked, shivering a little...though considerably less cold than before. You smiled at him. There was a pause, he was looking at the wall for a second...but then he looked at you. Your eyes met. Even in the candlelight, there were so many candles that...you could make out his pupils. You thought about the things people say...about eyes, pupils...connections, bridges to the soul. There was something in his eyes. You didn’t have words for it. Begging for healing? No. Not that. You didn’t know.

“Ready?” he asked. 

“Yes...”

He pinned down your arms when you fell onto your back on the bed and then he let go. He moved one of your knees to the side, you were already moving the other. He felt you with his hand for a bit, fingered you a little. You could hear how wet you were.

Then he penetrated you. He leaned over you, so close, he was getting deeper and deeper as he humped you. He pinned down your arms again and kissed you as he fucked you. He started fucking you harder and faster. 

And finally it happened. Tom was letting go of himself. He was breathing faster, he started softly grunting with each pump. He lost his grip on your arms. He was melting into you as he fucked. His kisses got wetter, more uncontrolled, he used more tongue, he kissed again, a few soft kisses between the madly passionate ones. You were so wet. It was so loud. He was fucking you so hard. Eventually he lifted your leg so they were going over his shoulders. He got deeper. You could feel his balls slapping against you. Again, you repeated, “Oh god, oh god.” It was too much. You became conscious again of his smell, that vague scent of burnt wood and, underneath it, his freshness, and the hint of something masculine...sexy as all fuck. His pace didn’t let him. He had so much fucking stamina. You felt that feeling growing in you each time his cock went in and out and in and out and the feeling of him slapping against you down there, it was so loud and and the feeling was expanding and continued to grow as he fucked you and then the feeling exploded and it lingered for a while as he was fucking you and, for a moment, you thought nothing and, in the next moment, you perceived everything in the room at once: Tom’s skin against your skin, the shadows on the wall, flickering light, his scent, your breathing, you heart banging against your ribs, the dampness of your skin against his skin, the softness of his skin, the beauty of him. 

He was still going but, soon enough, he came. You were glad he came after you - so you could pay attention to his reaction. It was the first time he seemed...angelic, absolutely vulnerable. His eyes were closed and, to your surprise, he let out somewhat of a whimper. He was so tense and, then, so relaxed.

You expected him to kiss you when he finished, to hold you in his arms. You expected to listen to the beating of his heart. You hadn't noticed his heart enough.

As he pulled out, you realized you still felt a bit swollen, even sore. You peered down and noticed the trail of his semen, seeping out of you. 

You were about to move closer to him...for the hug and the kiss.

But he slid himself off the bed before you could reach him. He was already putting his clothes back on.

“It’s cold,” he said.

“I’m too tired to put on my clothes,” you told him. 

He returned to the bed and lied beside you for a while. You snuggled next to him but he didn’t hold you, he didn’t kiss you. 

“That was really good,” you said, “You’re amazing.”

“Don’t tell anyone,” he said. And he patted you on the arm a couple times.

That’s as far as you ever got.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope my irl friends do not remember about my account on here. 
> 
> If any of you guys see this, IM SORRY but I'm too lazy to make another account to post this anonymously. 
> 
> If the whole world finds out about this, IM SORRY. 
> 
> Um, pizza was brought into my house one second ago so I need to stop debating about posting this and I need to JUST POST IT ALREADY. I'm posting it. Fine, fine, fine, bye.
> 
> Pizza.


End file.
